


Ride On

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Jun knows the way to Sho's heart is through his dick, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sakumoto - Freeform, omg, repost from lj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: “Oh god!” Sho hisses, body taut and like this, Jun thinks he’s so gorgeous; he’s red in the face and he’s having trouble regulating his breathing and fuck, his dick is hard.





	Ride On

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

“Oh god!” Sho hisses, body taut and like this, Jun thinks he’s so gorgeous; he’s red in the face and he’s having trouble regulating his breathing and fuck, his dick is _hard._

 

“Yeah,” Jun grinds out, fitting the head of Sho’s cock inside him, grinning at the way it makes Sho shiver in return when Sho realized he’s all the way in.

 

“Come on, __fuck__ , just –“

 

He laughs, breathy, ducks down to rest his hands over Sho’s shoulders and catches Sho’s lips into a kiss. Sho’s dick is throbbing inside him, the burn of being possessed from the inside is so wonderful he wants to savor the moment as Sho slips his tongue into his mouth and tangles it with his.

 

He laughs again, then pulls away only so he could push himself up, bearing himself down on Sho’s cock slowly; the sweet ache is wonderful, so is the feel of Sho’s muscles flexing beneath his hand as he rides Sho’s cock.

 

“Oh,” he moans, arching his neck at the fullness, stopping for a brief second to appreciate the way Sho is balls deep into him, hips leaving the mattress to thrust into him, slow and sure. He sees the way Sho is trying to twist away from the makeshift handcuffs restraining him to the headboard, growling low in his throat at Jun’s every downward stroke.

 

“Fuck, yes, __come on__  –“ Sho groans, “stop teasing, god –“

 

He rolls his hips sideways and gets an almost feral-sounding growl in return. “Now you know what it’s like,” he tells Sho, lowly, because if he as much as raises his voice he knows he’ll scream.

 

There’s a twist in his gut that he knows will only disappear if he touches himself, but keeps himself from doing it because he wants to come just by this – with only the feel of Sho’s cock, hard and throbbing, hitting that spot inside that makes his vision blur.

 

Sho bites his lips and breathes, just lies there panting, waiting, just waiting. “You want it?” he asks, licks his lips and makes a good show at rolling his hips in counter, knows that it’s driving Sho completely crazy knowing how good it feels, how hard Sho is inside him.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Jun –“

 

He lays his palm over Sho’s abs and pulls himself up until only the head of Sho’s cock is buried inside him. Then, with a playful wink, he murmurs, “Don’t come before I do,” and starts the show.

 

Sho swears the minute he lets his weight drop, and he would have sworn too if he has the brain capacity for it. But it feels too good, the sweet ache along with the burn, and he knows he’s throwing his head back, arching his neck as he bounces on top of Sho. His cock is so hard that he knows it’ll only take a squeeze or two and he’d come just like that, but he keeps his fingers against Sho’s waist, gripping for dear life, as Sho’s hips thrusts into him, fucking him hard and fast.

 

“Oh _god_ –“ he wails, feels every nerve-endings in his body screams for release as he ducks down again to catch Sho’s lips into a kiss. Sho’s tongue is immediately sucking his, humming, groaning and moaning as his cock slides against their bellies, leaving pre-cum on its wake. Then he pulls back up again, bracing himself on one hand against Sho’s hip and riding Sho’s cock like a pro.

 

“Fuck!” Sho hisses, eyes wild and unfocused, and he briefly wonders why he didn’t think of recording this. Sho’s got that look on his face that he only ever wears when he’s so fucking turned on, like he’s so fucking proud at Jun, like he couldn’t believe he’s that lucky. “Fuck, fuck, come on –“

 

He cries out, gasps sharply when Sho meets his movements halfway, and from then on it is just hard fucking, raw and intense and sharp. Sho’s eyes are glazed, watching him through heavy-lidded eyes, voice hoarse as Sho calls his name. Everything around him feels electric, his hips straining to keep up, to hold just a fucking second because he wants to keep watching Sho’s face as he fucks himself on Sho’s cock, but it’s too much – everything is.

 

“I’m –“ he starts to say, or at least that’s the plan,  but his brain sort of just shut down on itself as he comes and comes, barely aware at the feel of Sho’s hips thrusting into him, barely hearing the sounds of Sho’s swears as Sho fucks him through his orgasm. It doesn’t even register when Sho comes himself because he’s too busy blinking the stars away, gasping and panting hard as he falls on top of Sho’s body, sated and feeling entirely wrung out.

 

“Fuck, that was –“ Sho manages to breath as he slowly pulls off from Sho, gasps at the feel of Sho’s cock slipping out of him and dazedly watching Sho’s cock bathed in come. “Oh shit, so hot,”

 

“Hmm,” he mumbles in response, barely able to command his limbs to move, freeing Sho’s arms from his makeshift cuffs before he’s stumbling on his back down on the bed.

 

He sighs when Sho quickly shifts to kiss him, hums back when Sho kisses his way down his body. He’s still so sensitive, limbs as soft as jelly, but jerks in shock when Sho’s mouth closes over his cock and sucks.

 

“Ah, Sho!”

 

Sho holds him down, hands tight but tender against his hips as Sho begins to lick his dick. It’s too soon and Sho knows it, would take a bit more time for him to recover but he welcomes it, the electrifying, almost borderline painful sensation as Sho licks the slit of his cock, hums around the flesh as he does so.

 

Sho doesn’t stop until he pushes him away, groaning, too weak to even say anything, but for once, Sho lets him. He pulls Sho up by the shoulders, raises his face and accepts Sho’s Jun-come-flavored kiss, filthy and wet until Sho pulls back and away.

 

“Wow,” is the only thing he can say when he looks up to find Sho’s mouth bruised-red, sporting a grin so wicked that makes his inside twists with affection.

 

Sho leans down and presses another tamer kiss into the side of his mouth, soft and lingering, hands tender on his face.

 

“Ditto,” Sho says, and laughs. Ditto, indeed.


End file.
